It's My Right to be lived in the WORLD - Truly Real
by Palak96
Summary: this fic is for the challenge by daya's girl but i request all to read it.. and leave a review.. thank you! this is what happening in some society nowadays.. a women only need support, love and respect nothing more just reposting if havent read can read it


**A/n: hi all.. how are you? this is the challenge given by daya's girl aka my sweety di.. di finally me participating in it.. hehe.. hope everyone like this...**

At home.. a girl was working in the kitchen.. when another girl enters.. she finds something wrong with her..

"tasha.. kya hua tumhe? Tum roh kyu rahi ho?" purvi asked her.. in caring way..

Tasha: nahi toh aisa kuch nahi hai..

Purvi: juth maat bolo.. aao mere saath.

She pulled her and made her sit on sofa..

"aab batao kya hua?"

Tasha spoke.. "purvi hum ladkiya ka itna bada bojh hoti hai maa baap pe ki wo log unhe iss duniya mei aane se pehle hi rokh detey hai tum janti ho aaj mai kuch ladkiyon se mili.. ek ladki ne mujhe bataya"

Tasha was coming from a restaurant.. she saw.. a girl being bitten by an old man and women.. she rushes their.. and saves her..

"sharam nahi aati aap logo ko aapni beti ko beth rahe ho" she shouted at them..

The lady spoke.. "yeh humhare gher ka mamla hai tum hoti kaun ho beech mei padhne wali"

Tasha: mai ek cid officer hun aur ussey pehle ek aurat hun kiski beti bhi hun..

The girl was so scared she could hardly speak.. tasha consoles her.. "ghabrao maat mai hun.. yaha dekhti hun kaise tumhe haath lagatey hai yeh"

The man "dekh chori yeh humhare gher ki laundiya hai hum joh jee chahe kar saktey hai"

Tasha: mard ho toh yeh matlab nahi joh jee mei aayega karogey.. aur tum toh iske baap ho na.. sharam nahi aati aapni beti ko martey hue..

Then she looked at the man standing.. "aur tum.. iske bhai ho na.. tumhare jimedari hoti hai behen ki raksha karna.. na ki ussey aise peetey dekhna.."

He stands with his head down..

A girl comes.. "preeti tu tek hai na.."

Preeti nodes.. and hugs her.. "madam jee aapka bahut bahut shukhriya.. chal aab tu nahi rahegi inke saath"

Lady: tu kaise le jaa sakti hai ussey..

Tasha: jab aapko rokhna chahiye tha tab toh aapne rokha nahi aab rokh rahi hai.. tum sabpe case karwaungi mai sab jail mei jaogey.. aap dono chaliye mere saath..

She take them.. with.. her.. she brings them to her house.. and gives water to the girl..

Tasha: aap preeti ki kya lagti hai

The girl answered.. "mai iski cousin hun.. iske mama ki ladki mera naam shruti hai"

Tasha: shruti.. yeh sab..

Shruti: mai batati hun mam.. yeh preeti hai aaj yeh zinda hai toh sirf iski nani ki wajah se… aur yeh shurakshit bhi jab tak di jab tak nani thi iske saath.. mam

Tasha: tum mujhe di keh sakti ho..

Shruti smiles.. "di.. iski maa aur papa yaha tak dadi bhi ek beta chahtey they.. unlogo ne.. illegaly pata lagaya ki garv mei ladka nahi ladki hai jaise hi pata chala.. unlogo ki khushi ghum mei badal gayi.. sabne milke soch liya ki they will abort the child.. lekin meri nani.. ne unhe aisa karne se rokh liya aur kaha ki yeh bachi janam legi.. wo logo ko nani ki sunni padi.. lekin tab tak jab wo zinda thi.. uske baad.. se unhone aapna aasli roop dekha diya.. wo log ne bachpan se issey koi pyaar nahi diya.. sab pyaar iske bhai pe barsaya.. lekin isne ek shabd nahi kaha.. chup chap sab kuch saha.. di.. yeh askar mujhse kehti thi ki "LADKI HONA ITNA BADA PAAP HAI KI HAR KOI ISS PAAP KO MITANA CHAHTA HAI.. di kayi baar unlogo ne issey marne ki koshish ki kyuki yeh bojh thi unke liye.. maine issey kaha ki chal mere saath lekin nahi yeh tehri gher ki beti farz nibhana tha.. beti ki doli hi jaata hai uske maayke se.."

Tasha was in tears.. she looked at preeti.. who has lots of wounds.. she touched her.. and felt her pain.. preeti.. looked at her.. with a scare first.. but then realized she the one who saved her.. she hugs her and cries..

"mai kya itni buri hun ki sab mujhse itni nafrat kartey hai.. meri khudki maa bhi"

Tasha: nahi tum buri nahi ho buri toh logo ki soch hai joh aaj bhi betiyo ko bojh samajtey hai

Shruti.. tum issey aapne gher leke jao..

Shruti: mam aap chinta maat kijiye mere papa aur maa.. bahut pyaar kartey hai preeti ko.. aapni beti mantey hai issey

Tasha smiles.. "ek minute" tasha goes to her room

She hands over some money to preeti "yeh lo.. tumhare kaam aayengey aur kabhie meri jaurarat padhey toh iss behen ko yaad karna"

Preeti smiles.. and hugs her..

Shruti: chalo preeti pehle hospital chaltey hai…

Tasha gets up.. "purvi kya ladki hona sach mei paap hai"

Purvi: nahi tasha.. yeh toh sab logo ki soch hai ladka unka vansh aagey chaltey hai.. isliye sab ladke ki chah rakhtey hai..

Tasha's phone rings.. "preeti" she picks up… "hello preeti tek ho na tum"

Preeti: di mai tek hun mere college mei function hai aur mai chahti hun ki aap waha aaye.. aayengi na aap please..

Tasha: haan preeti mai jarur aayungi

Preeti: di aap aapni puri team ke saath aayengi toh mujhe aacha lagega

Tasha: mai koshish karungi

Preeti smiles.. di mai aapka wait karungi..

And cuts the call.. she tell purvi about it..

Purvi: tasha.. hum sab jaayengey.. agar hum kisi ladki ki himaat ban saktey hai toh yeh bahut hi aachi baat hai..

Tasha hugs her… purvi goes to bureau and informs them about preeti.. all agree to go to the function…

Shruti welcomes them.. "aayie aapka hi wait kar rahi thi preeti.."

The team sits down.. the function starts..

Pricipal "thank you for coming.. now I would request Ms. Preeti to speak something she has won dance competition and made us proud"

Preeti scared.. and nodes no.. tasha gets up.. and goes to her..

"preeti daro maat yeh log tumhe kuch nahi kahengey.. mai hun na" preeti smiles.. and moves all clap..

"mai kya kahu.. aaj mai jinda hun toh sirf meri nani ki wajah se.. agar wo nahi hoti toh mai yaha aap sabke samne bhi nahi hoti.. mujhe bachpan se kisika pyaar nahi mila maa, baap, bhai.. kisika nahi sirf isliye kyuki mai ek ladki hun beti hun kya beti hona baap hai? kya hum ladkiya itni buri hoti hai ki paida karne ke baad unhe kisi kachrey ke dibbe mei fhek detey hai.. sab yahi dua kartey hai ki unke gher mei ladka ho.. sirf isliye wo unka parivar chalata hai, khandan aagey barata hai.. khushiya manayi jaata hai jab pata chalta ki maa garvwati hai lekin jab pata chalta hai ki wo ek ladki ko janam dene wali hai toh wahi maa bachi ko duniya mei aane se rok deti hai ya phir janam deke kisi kone mei fhek deti hai kyu? kyu? hum bhul jaate hai ki **EK BETI SE HI SANSAAR HOTA HAI AGAR HUM JANAM NA LE TOH WO LOG BHI NAHI HONGEY** kyu bhul jaata hai insan.. jis maa ko wo bujhtey hai wo ek aurat hai, kyu bhul jaata hai insan unhone bhi ek aurat ki kok se janam liya hai… agar aurat hi nahi hogi toh yeh duniya kaise chalegi.. log aajkal dartey hai betiya paida karne se.. kyuki shaadi mei dahej dena padega… ismei ladki ki kya galti hai yeh reet toh insaano ne hi banayi hai… kehtey hai betiya gher ki Lakshmi hoti hai toh kya gher ki Lakshmi ko sare aam maartey hai? kehtey hai ek bhai behen ki raksha karta hai lekin ravan bhai se behen ko kaun bachayega? Ladki kyu humesha sab sehti hai pehle apne gher mei phir aapne pati ke gher mei.. humhe bhi hak hai aapni jindagi jeene ka.. Lakshmi bhai, Indira Gandhi, yeh sab desh ke liye kurban ho gayi wo bhi toh aurat thi.. toh unhe sab yaad rakhtey ho.. humhara kya? beta hota hai toh khushi manayi jaata hai beti hui toh.. beta pass hua shabashi.. aur beti pass hui toh muh mor letey ho.. mai bas inta hi kehna chahti hun.. ki **BETA BETI MEI FARAK MAAT KARO.. JOH BETA KAR SAKTA HAI WO EK BETI BHI KAR SAKTI HAI..** uske dard ko mehsus karo, samjho wo kya chahti hai.. kabhie kisiki jaan maat lo.. aur na ussey har roj marne ke liye chodo.. ussey itna pyaar doh ki wo sar uthake keh sake ki wo aapne maa baap ki beti hai.. mai.. aap sabse haath jorke benti karti hun.. **"KI DON'T ABORT AND ABUSE ANY GIRL BECAUSE A GIRL IS THE ONLY WAY TO LEAD THE WORLD"** and cries with closed eyes..

The audience was in tears.. and the nation watching in television.. all clap…

Tasha runs up and hugs her.. "I am proud of you.. aaj tumne sabko bata diya ki humhari kya ehmiyat hai iss duniya mei"

Few years later.. the girl had become a successful women… that she does not need anyone.. only a person to love her and respect her… and she hopes one day she will get it…

 **A/n: ghosh.. i am tears right now... my hands are trembling.. seriously.. i am so sensitive.. hehe.. any ways.. not really good at writing something like this... but tried my best wrote in 2 hours sorry for any mistakes.. thank you for reading do leave a review.. thank you so much... GIRL POWER hehe**


End file.
